past and present collide
by mermaidvampire
Summary: when the cullens and bella as humans meet each other and a companion they read there future but at the end of each chapter they meet a vampire inspired and dedicated by yayaboricua p.s i know its alot like hers thats why i said that


**Don't get mad at me if it's not that good please I wanted to try something out hope you like it I really want you to not to the disclaimer.**

**Me- renesmee where about the same age right**

**Nessie- what do you want**

**Me- could you do the disclaimer so people believe me**

**Nessie- sure best friend**

**Jake- I thought I was your best friend**

**Nessie- you both are now lizzy does not own the characters or the books**

Jaspers P.O.V

I was sitting in my room thinking about what it would be like in the war, I knew there was a chance I wouldn't make it back but I would defend what I hold dear and for the protection of my sister Gracie the most important person in my life. Even at the age of 12 she understood what the war is and how it worked.

"Jasper you dressed it's time for church" my mother yelled from the other side of the door

"Almost give me a minute ma" I said as I pulled my franklin one of a kind dress shoes on

I walked out of the door in my room and walked into my sisters to see her huddled in the corner crying as the tears stained her dress so I walked over and placed my arm on her shoulder in comfort.

"When do you leave"" she asked

"Next year don't worry I'm not old enough and even then I'll have to lie" I said calming her

Just as she was about to stand we appeared in an empty room with a note on a chair so we walked over and I read the note.

_Dear jasper and Gracie_

_You may wonder what this is about and I will say its_

_About your future now others will come and each will_

_Get a note but I don't want you to panic but everything_

_Will be explained in time but for now take a seat and have_

_A drink._

_Love, S.M_

Alice P.O.V

I was sitting with Cynthia as she rested on my shoulder and believe me she was tired because she watched my father endlessly beat me for no reason except I have visions and in a matter of weeks I would be put in a 'mental institute' like my father calls is but in truth I know he is just scared of his reputation. We sat in my bed when a dream or a vision hit me.

_I was sitting in a room filled with strangers but the one that stood out was the blond man with brown eyes he glance my way as he gently read the words of a book placed in his hands and his voice was that of a gods but I turned my attention to the girl at his side about Cynthia age maybe they could be friends but however we end up in this house I don't know._

I was pulled from my vision by Cynthia shaking my shoulder.

"If dad saw you he would freak" she said smiling

"Then it is our secret but Cynthia I saw us in a room in a place outside of time whatever that means" I said shrugging my shoulders

"Then that means we get out of here that's great" she said exited by the thought of us gone

"I also see a man blond I think and he is hot" I say as she gasped

"If mom heard you say that she would-"she never finished

We appeared in a room sitting in a steel chair across from the man in my visions and a note appeared in my lap.

_Dear, Alice and Cynthia _

_You may have already seen this coming as I hoped you_

_Could tell your sister so she doesn't get scared now_

_The books on the table can't be read until everyone is_

_There._

_Love, S.M_

_Rosalie's P.O.V_

I was sitting in my room alone waiting for my father to introduce me to the man at his side and that man looked like he wasn't even paying attention to me but he was cute and if my father liked him then he must be rich so that comes with love. The man stood from his chair and walked over and gently grabbed my hand and kissed it as I gave my dad his lunch.

"My name is Royce king" the man said

"Pleasure to meet you Royce" I said in a welcoming voice

After the introductions and we set a date to get to know each other I walked home so I could dress for a walk in the park because on a beautiful day such as this I needed to take full advantage of it while it lasted. Even in New York we had a lot of bad days.

I started getting dizzy which is new for me even on my worst day so I sat on my bed to try and calm myself and when that didn't work I called on jenny our maid and one of my close friends even if she wasn't rich and only 24.

"Rosalie are you sick" she said touching my head

"I don't know" I said

But just then the room disappeared in a black furry and a room only with a some steel chairs and a few people in them so I walked over with jenny by my side holding me up so I don't pass out and on the chair a note lay so jenny read it.

_Dear, Rosalie and jenny_

_I brought you here so you could read you future_

_That's why the books are there but I don't want you_

_To read until all the chairs are full now sit and rest_

_You are sick but this plan must go on._

_Love, S.M_

Emmett P.O.V

I was in a cabin with my hunting buddy mark and also bestfriend and where complete opposites but I guess that's why we just click together as friends.

"Hey dude want me to get lunch started" he said

"Thanks I'm kinda in deep thought" I said without saying much

"Hey Emmett you need a girlfriend" he said as he finished making lunch

"So do you and besides we wouldn't have time to hunt" I said standing up and walking to the table as he pushed a sandwich over.

"Hey I'm gay and proud of it I just need a boyfriend not girlfriend" he said as I choked on laughter

"Hey man I support you but make a wrong move on me in my sleep and I start cutting man parts" I said as I took a bite.

Just as we finished everything disappeared the food and everything was replaced by bunch of chairs and a few people but my eyes stopped at the blond goddess but mark pulled me to a chair and started to read a note

_Dear Emmett and mark_

_You may be wondering what's going on and all will be explained_

_When everyone is here and before you ask yes there will be food_

_After a while._

_Love, S.M _

Bella's P.O.V

I was sitting in the airplane praying it would end soon so I could just get this over wish I mean nothing against forks….. Ok actually everything against it because I hate cold and I hate snow it was boring and dull especially when there are only about 3,000 people in forks Washington but still I would do anything for my mom so here I am in a plane taking with this 19 year old girl also visiting family from collage.

"So Bella why did you leave forks" Anna asked

"Parents divorced and I left with my mom after a while I stopped visiting my dad but my mom needs space so I thought why not" she burst into laughter

"I left because I hate forks and also everyone knows everyone for all we know we could all be related" she said and I burst out laughing.

"That would be weird that's why when I get out of high school I'm leaving" bella said

"Come to Florida State it has everything" she said

"I just might" I said

Just as we were told to buckle the seats we were in where replaced with metal ones and a couple of people looked up at me and smiled so I looked at my legs to see a note so I pulled it up between Anna and me.

_Dear Bella and Anna_

_I'm glad you made a friend I really didn't want you to_

_Come alone now in the middle you will see 4 books now_

_I warn you there in your point of view after the plane ride_

_But don't read tell all the seats are full._

_Love, S.M_

Edwards P.O.V

I was sitting in my room teaching my 13 year old brother how to play the piano when he stopped trying and pushed his hand to his face.

"I'll never get it right Edward" he complained

"I told you if you are calm then everything will flow easily" I said

"What are you the peace maker" he said as I chuckled

"No but if we learn one song by the end of the day I'll give you my half of desert

That got his spirit up because for the next hour he played perfectly until he hit one note he couldn't get right so I tried but he got mad.

"I hate this you make everything look so easy" he huffed

"Oh ya it took a year to learn one song and believe me I wanted to quit but I didn't" i said proudly

"Ok you got my spirit up and Edward if I didn't know you I would think you read minds" he said causing me to laugh

"Nope just know people" he said smirking

They sat there for a minute until the room spinned and they appeared in a room almost full with people so they walked to a seat where a note was so they picked it up and it said.

_Dear, Edward and Mitch_

_You must be scared but don't worry all will_

_Tell in time but don't read the books tell _

_Everyone is there._

_From, S.M_

_Esme's P.O.V_

It was hard living with a man who hit and slapped you because you couldn't carry a son more than 3 months so that's why I sat in a room with my only friend Alex she works as a teacher as the preschool I volunteer at once in a while but right now I helped her put the stuff away when she turned.

"Esme you need to tell someone about Charles" she said trying to push the subject

"I can't he might hurt me" I said scared at the thought

"You know when I married Jason and we had a miscarriage he didn't beat me he comfort me" she said as she pushed a book to the side.

"I'm fine with my life and I can't wait tell I have a child it will make him stop" I said giddy at the thought of all the pain finally coming to an end.

"Just be careful if it gets to bad I want you to call the police" she said in a whisperer

"I promise now we have 20 minutes before the kids come what would you like to do" I asked

"we could eat" she proposed

So we sat at her desk in the front of the classroom and we ate our yogurt I homemade, she looked distressed.

"What's wrong" I said simply

"I wish you could come over more the kids love you" she said smiling

"Thanks" I said

I didn't say anything else because in a point light we disappeared and reappeared in a room filled with people looking scared and helpless so I walked to a chair with my betty following me and a note appeared in my hand and everyone looked away like they knew what it would say but I didn't so I calmly read to betty.

_Dear, Esme and Betty_

_I know you must me freaked out but I can_

_Assure you that everything is fine except that_

_I promise things get better for you in a way_

_Love, S.M_

_Carlslile P.O.V_

It was sad my father was on his deathbed and made me promise to uphold his job when I really wanted to be a doctor but I didn't have a choice and the only person who understands it so here I sit reading a novel Romeo and Juliet a one of a kind.

"Sir" I voice asks causing me to look up

"Yes Fred" I answered the man

"I was thinking we could go out and preach even though you don't want to it shows the villagers you care" he said thoughtfully

"Later now Fred we are friends right" I asked

"Of course carlslile since we could talk" he said simply

"What if I don't want to be this" I said pointing to my father's robes that hung in the corner

"I wanted to become a black's smith but father said no" he said sadly

"I think we should do whatever our hearts tell us to" I said firmly

"I wouldn't talk like that they'll think a demon got you" he said scared and looking around

"I promise Fred now when is the cleansing for Mr. Mathews house" I asked

"At sundown" he said walking

"Ok" I said simply

We sat and talked about random things for over an hour until Fred had to go home but before he had a chance we were spinning and when it stopped we were in 2 chairs next to each other with a note on his lap so he grabs and picks it up and reads it.

_Dear, Carl. And Fred_

_You may be wondering what going on but rest assured_

_Everything will be explained and the books you can read_

_Now since you're all here._

_From, S.M_

-v-

**Well hoped you liked and it's only the intro and please be nice I know a lot isn't right but it fits the story.**

**Review please**

**Love, kitty-cat**


End file.
